Perry and the Tank's Engine
Perry and the Tank's Engine is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb build a train that travels around the world, but get caught in a tank battle between Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching a documentary on the history of trains and how trains are commonly disliked by children. Phineas and Ferb feel that trains should still be popular, so they get started on building a train model. Before noon, Phineas and Ferb finished it. They start the ride, but a rope that connects from the station to the train catchess Candace and she lands in the train. She decides to stow away and see if they stop bye Linda. Buford points at that Perry is missing. Perry tries to go to his lair, but doesn't find it find it until he find out it was relocated (much to his annoyance). When he finds it, Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been seeing searching on the internet: "How to take over the Tri-State Area with tanks". Major Monogram thought he meant air tanks, and thought he was gonna use thousands of tanks to crush the Tri-State Area. Perry thought it was rubbish, so walked away, annoyed. During the train ride, Phineas is peaking out of the front window just as he goes through a tunnel and when they get out, he says "I should have seen that coming." He checks on the passengers, and Candace asks if they are gonna stop at the super market. Phineas says they are actually arriving there right now, and they stop. Candace runs out to grab her mom, but Ferb accidently starts the train without her. Candace runs back and it's gone. Meanwhile, Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz's lair. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a giant camo colored cage. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that his plan is to use his large number of tanks to take over the Tri-State area. He does admit: "That I have only one pilot, which is me, and I have many tanks, so I'll just do it one tank at a time." He goes at on the tank and goes through a field." Perry easily escapes by using a magnet to magnetize a key, and unlocks it. He then escapes. Candace gets confused because th train is gone, and sees it going away in the distance. She gets the small pump trolley (pushing the Wilkins Brothers off to get on) and makes mom help her pump it to catch up with Phineas and Ferb's train. On the train, it goes by the feild that Doofenshmirtz is in with his tank. He sees the tank and uses binoculars. He thought he saw a platypus and a pharmacist, then he put them down and looked again, and he saw no one. He got confused, then the train broke down so he went outside to fix it. Meanwhile, Perry already escaped the cage and with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz was actually talking to Perry mindlessly and didn't notice. Then he noticed that Perry has actually escaped and freaked out. He pushed Perry out of the window. Perry used his magnet to summon another tank. They started battling each other in the the tank. Phineas and Ferb finished fixing the train, and started going. However, the track in front of them was shot and destroyed by the tank. The brothers start to turn the train. Dr. Doofenshmirtz blew the tank gun off Perry's tank, and it flew into the air. It landed on Candace's push trolley, pushing her off, and when Mom pushed down the pump it launched a firework into the air and it exploded. One of the firework ashes landed in the train's engine causing it to lock up and it couldn't turn, so Phineas and Ferb were stuck traveling to a cliff (but they didn't know). Perry's tank was out of control, and it got stuck to the train and was still stuck going to the cliff. Doofenshmirtz stopped to tease him, but he accidentaly shot all the way to his building and shot his tanks. Then his OWN tank exploded. Perry was stuck going that way. He tried to turn the steering wheel, but it wouldn't budge. He crawled into the engine to try fixing it, but ended up mixing up the gears and catching the tank on fire. He tried to get the people on the train to get out, but he failed. Candace ran back to the pump trolley and tried pushing the tank gun out of the way, but she was having trouble. When she finally did, the tank shot at the the feild's fence, which made the fence fly to Phineas and Ferb's train's control panel and press the "Abandon Train" button. A slide appeared out of the back of the train and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Perry slid out. They watched the train and the tank fall over the cliff, and they decided to go home. A few hours later, at night, Candace and Linda are still pumping the pump trolley, looking for the train. She sees the remains of the train, and when she tried pointing it out to mom, she saw mom was walking back to the grocery store, because "She still had frozens." Candace groaned and went home. Songs None Characters *Phineas *Ferb *TV Man *Candace *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Perry *Major Monogram *Carl *Mom *Dr. Doofenshmirtz Memorable Quotes Candace: You guys are so- (gets caught by the rope and dragged across the track) ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow (falls into train) YOU. ARE. SO. BUSTED!!!'' ''Isabella: What did I do?'' ''Candace: That was for Phineas and Ferb. Where are they?'' ''Phineas: (walks in) Do you need me-'' ''Candace: BUUUUUUSTED!!!!!'' ''Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. We saw that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been searching the internet for "ways to take over the Tri-State-Area using a tank." We think that he's planning on finding THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS of oxygen tanks to crush the Tri-State Area so he swim through and go into City Hall and to take over.'' ''Carl: Maybe he's gonna use a bunch of fish tanks to sink th Tri-State Area!'' ''Perry: (leaves)'' ''Major Monogram: ''Carl's right! We have an advantage since you are semi-aquatic- wait, where's Perry?'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I will use my large army of tanks ti take over the entire Tri-State Area! I do admit, that I have only one pilot, which is me, and I have many tanks, so I'll just do it one tank at a time.'' ''Perry: (stares at screen)'' ''Candace: Mom, mom look at it! See!'' ''Mom: I don't see it.'' ''Candace: It must have left! That's it mom, let's go. (pushes the Wilkins Brothers off pump troller) We're taking the pump troley!'' ''Mom: Candace, I still have to bring home my frozens.'' ''Candace: Later mom, let's go! (her and mom push pump trolley)'' ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (in tank with Perry) I don't understand WHY you just pushed me out of view of the window, but I don't care. I am ready to RAMPAGE THE TRI-STATE-AREA, aren't you Perry the Platypus? Wait... PERRY THE PLATYPUS? (Perry kicks him) How did you escape! Oh it doesn't matter, it's on now! (pushes Perry out window. Perry uses magnet to summon tank) ''How did you get such a strong magnet? Can you also summon me a- (gets hit by tank) AAAH! Running Gags Where's Perry ''Buford: Hey, where's Perry?'' ''Baljeet: Hey, I thought it was my turn!'' ''Isabella: Come on, Baljeet. Buford's never said it!'' ''Buford: She's right, you know.'' ''Baljeet: Fine.'' ''Major Monogram: Hello Agent P. We saw that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been searching the internet for "ways to take over the Tri-State-Area using a tank." We think that he's planning on finding THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS of oxygen tanks to crush the Tri-State Area so he swim through and go into City Hall and to take over.'' ''Carl: Maybe he's gonna use a bunch of fish tanks to sink th Tri-State Area!'' ''Perry: (leaves)'' ''Major Monogram: ''Carl's right! We have an advantage since you are semi-aquatic- wait, where's Perry?'' Perry's Entrance to Lair Perry goes through a trapdoor on the train that leads to an empty track. He looks up to see a sign that says "Trapdoor Relocated, in 100 Feet". Perry rolls his eyes, then uses a grappling hook back to the train. Then he does a trapdoor and lands in a trapdoor in the track that leads to his lair. Oh There You Are Perry Phineas: '(sees Perry) Oh there you-'' ''Baljeet: Can I say it?'' ''Phineas: Um...'' ''Baljeet: I didn't get to say ANYTHING today!'' ''Phineas: Okay. ''Baljeet: Oh there you are, Perry! Ferb's Line ''Phineas: (looks out window of front train) What a nice- (hits tunnel. the train leaves tunnel and he looks out dizzily of window) Woah. I should have seen that coming. ''Ferb: '''Yes. Yes you should've. Background Information * This episode is very similar to "Last Train to Bustville" except Phineas and Ferb are the ones to make the train. Continuity * This is the second episode where a train is seen. (Last Train to Bustville) * The hot air balloon race music is heard again. (Last Train to Bustville) * The Wilkins Brothers are seen again. (Just Passing Through, Last Train to Bustville) * Third time where there is a small section after the episode's end. (Bad Hair Day, Mommy, Can You Hear Me?) * Perry goes into an engine again. (Road Trip) * Escaping the train before it falls down the cliff is similar to the Flynn-Fletcher family almost crashing into Cactus Gorge. (Road Trip) * Phineas and Ferb were going to build a train in "The Best Lazy Day Ever". * Major Monogram says "Where's Perry" again. (Phineas and Ferb-Busters) * Mom has frozens again. (Rollercoaster, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers) Alusions * The title of the episode is a reference to the famous child show, "Thomas the Tank Engine". Category:Fanon Works Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb